In accordance with the progressing of the computer development, the storage device plays a most important role. A hard disk is used to be the storage device provided within the computer, having with the communication interface, which was conformed to the specification of the Parallel Advanced Technology Attachment (PATA), and further, the recent communication interface thereof has been advanced to conform to the specification of the Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA). The recent data transmission speed is getting higher substantially through the SATA communication interface, such as more than 150 Mb/s, the volume of the transmission line fitted in with the SATA communication interface is getting smaller, and the length thereof is getting longer, such as 100 cm.
Referring to the FIG. 1 is a three-dimensional diagram of the prior art SATA transmission interface. The SATA data connector 12 comprises a male data connector 11 and a female data connector 13, wherein the male connector 11 is set on a computer system, a motherboard, or a circuit board 10 to connect with other devices on the circuit board 10. The female data connector 13 is set on the end of the SATA data cable 135, and another end of the SATA data cable 135 can be connected with an external device 15, such as the hard disk, the DVD ROM, the memory device, or other devices. Regarding to the external device 15 cannot have the operating power through the SATA data cable 135, the external device 15 has to be connected to a power supply 17 through the SATA power connector 18 or a SATA power cable 175 for being supplied by the operating power.
According to the demand of various voltages for supplying the SATA external device 15, the specification of the SATA defines the operating voltages, including 12V, 5V, 3.3V, 0.7V, and 250 mV. Due to the consideration of that, the volume of the SATA power cable 175 has to be larger.
In general, the conventional SATA data connector 12 has seven connection pins (S1-S7) that consist of three ground pins (GND), and four data pins, and the SATA power connector 18 has fifteen connection pins (P1-P15).
However, there are many problems of the SATA communication interface still, although many advantages have mentioned previously.    1. Due to there is nothing relative to the power line designed internally within the SATA data connector, a SATA power cable is used to connect with a power supply externally, however, once a device simply requires to be supplied power by 5V or 3.3V only, such as a Solid State Disk (SSD), the SATA power cable will be used inconveniently due to the structure of which is too complex because that supports a lot of operating powers.    2. The connection between the male data connector and the female data connector within the SATA data connector is very unstable. Once an external force is applied on the male data connector or the female data connector, the link thereof should be failure, therefore, the hardware should be damaged or the data should be lost.    3. The conventional SATA male data connector and the SATA female data connector are connected each other with single contact mode, and the data transmission speed is about 3.0 Gb/s. As the connection between the SATA male data connector and the SATA female data connector is loose by an external force, the transmission data must be damaged.